1) Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to mechanical lock stop systems. In particular, the disclosure relates to a mechanical lock stop system and method for stopping the motion of a load on a device on which the system is installed.
2) Description of Related Art
In assembling aircraft, spacecraft, vehicles, buildings, and other objects, it is often necessary to move and install loads, such as heavy and lighter weight rigid barrier panels, for use in such assembly. Such loads may be moved and installed manually. However, such manual moving and installation lacks ease of use and can result in loss of control and decreased safety if an operator lets go of the load for any reason. In addition, loads such as a rigid barrier panel may be placed at a sloped position on a movable mechanical articulating device, such as a device having wheels, and moved to a desired location, and once the desired location is reached, the rigid barrier panel may be articulated along an extruded part from the sloped position to a vertical position. However, when the rigid barrier panel moves along the extruded part from a sloped position to a vertical position or vice versa, there is the possibility that the rigid barrier panel may slip or fall, thus resulting in loss of control. Known friction locks may be used to hold the rigid barrier panel in place along the extruded part. Such friction locks require twisting a handle which tightens up a bolt in a groove of the extruded part. However, if there is a slip of any kind which causes the rigid barrier panel to be released, loss of control results which can make it difficult or impossible for an operator to reach up and twist the handle to lock the rigid barrier panel back in place Moreover, known friction locks lack ease of use due to the need to manually tighten the lock handle to adjust the friction. If the friction is not adjusted tightly enough, unwanted movement of the rigid barrier panel can occur. Also, known friction locks are not positive mechanical locks and may be overridden. If the operator lets go for any reason, the friction lock will not lock automatically.
Accordingly, there is a need for a mechanical lock stop system and method that provides advantages over known systems and methods.